


How Bout' Two

by chxronica



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Identical Twins, Multi, Post 2x08, Rating May Change, might be hint of KarLena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxronica/pseuds/chxronica
Summary: “Glad that you’re finally up Lexie,” Alex says as she walks into the room. “Whoa you look exactly like me,” Lexie responds looking over her. “Yes I’m your twin sister you were adopted at birth and I assume you were never told about it,” Alex says wearily this being the fifth time she’s explained it.or Alex had a twin who was adopted and she saves her life after the plane crash and 5 years later Alex has to work a case in Seattle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This my first fic for the fandom and all mistakes are mine. I do not own Supergirl or Grey's Anatomy.

Alex Danvers always knew she had a twin. Eliza had told her about the twin she gave up for adoptions because they couldn’t handle two kids. From that day on Alex wanted a sister more than anything, and her wish came true when Kara came to live with them. They bonded almost instantly and became best-friends soon after. 

Soon after Alex joined the DEO she forgot about her twin completely. That was until one day Hank told her that her twin was in a plane crash and they sent a team out to recover her. They weren’t sure if she was dead or alive, but if she was alive Alex was going to have fix her up. 

It took about seven hours to get to the area of the plane crash, they were in a ground unit making sure not to alert the other survivors. Sure she felt bad about leaving them but they couldn’t risk being discovered. They quickly get her out of the area and on a flight back to National city. The whole plane ride she was floating in between consciousness.

When they got back to the DEO, Alex quickly worked to try and save her life. It took about twenty four hours to get her into a stable condition. Luckily, Alex had access to alien technology that was probably the only reason that her twin was alive. 

Alex took the opportunity after finishing with her twin to find out her name. She quickly logged onto her computer and find what she’s looking for. She finds it after entering the limited info she had. She clicks on the picture of the her but with longer hair.

**Alexandra “Lexie” Caroline Grey**

**Age:23**

**Height: 5’6”**

**Occupation: Resident at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital**

“Guess we both got the name Alexandra, who would've known?” she mutters to herself, just as Hank walks in. “Well I did. Had to know about your family before we considered you?” She lets out a sigh of frustration over the fact that she isn’t trained enough to hear him coming. “Yeah sounds right… anyway how long is she staying?” Alex asks. “As soon as the technology kicks in and her arteries are healed she’ll be sent back to Seattle Grace or if that happens before they are found then that's when,” Hank explains to Alex “Until then you’ll have to care for her and watch her 24/7” he continues. Alex nods in agreement and walks back to check on Lexie.

It’s a couple days later when Lexie finally wakes up freaked out and confused. Alex sees this on the camera and gets up to check on her. “Nice to see you’re finally awake I’m Agent Alex Danvers,” Alex say walking into the room to get a look at her vitals. “Where am I… and how long have I been here?” Lexie asks confusion in her voice “You were in a plane crash and we saved your life a couple days ago, and I’m afraid I can’t tell you where you are,” Alex responds truthfully. “How did you? All I remember is a plane on top of me and oh God are the others okay?!” She asks fear in her voice. “We used an experimental treatment to save  your life and as for the others we just got word of their rescue,” Alex says “Now you need to rest for another day or two before we transfer you over to Seattle Grace” she continues before leaving being careful not to show her face.

After that conversation Lexie was again in and out of consciousness. Alex went back to check on her but Lexie never remembering any of it. Finally, after two days Lexie had stop with the in and out and was up for a couple hours before Alex went to check on her. “Glad that you’re finally up Lexie,” Alex says as she walks into the room. “Whoa you look exactly like me,” Lexie responds looking over her. “Yes I’m your twin sister you were adopted at birth and I assume you were never told about it,” Alex says wearily this being the fifth time she’s explained it. “Ok. So, when do I get this cast off um…” Lexie trailed off “Special Agent Alex Danvers and I would say about another day until you get a regular cast and get sent back to Seattle.” Alex interrupts her “Wait. So, I've been here for for about a week and I’m almost fully heal how is that possible?” she asks “You’ve been heer for four days and we have medical treatments that you can’t even imagine, and when you leave you can’t say a word about me or who saved you. Do you understand?” Alex says to her sternly. “I won’t say anything but why is it important if I do?” “Well for one this is a secret organization, mention me and they’ll try and find out about me, and if they do we’ll have to make sure no one lives. That a good enough reason?” She says and gives Lexie a stern look. “Yup that is a good reason” Lexie says timidly. “Good Alex says and leaves the room.

The treatment worked faster than expected and a few hours later and Alex starts preparing for Lexie to be transferred. Once everything is ready to go Alex quickly removes Lexie’s cast without saying a word and then has two agents escort her to the car. Alex feels her body loose the tenseness that it has had for the last week. 

**5 years later**

When Alex opened the door for Maggie she never thought she was going to be kissed by her, or just how much better it was then the last time. After it happened she stood there in shock for a couple minutes after the exchange. “Wow am I just that good that it let you speechless?” Maggie says teasing her. “Pfft, keep telling yourself that Sawyer,” Alex easily retorted all previous shock gone while loading pizza onto her plate. “Wow I knew you ate a lot but five pieces,really?” Maggie replied eyeing Alex’s stack. “I grew up with Kara it is just natural for me to eat this much,” she replied grabbing her beer and sitting on the couch. Maggie quickly followed her lead and grabs a couple slices and sits next to her. Alex puts on a movie and Maggie moves closer and they watch the movie.

It’s around four a.m. and Alex wakes up to her phone going off, she carefully gets out from under Maggie and grabs her phone. “J’onn this better be important if you’re waking me up at this time,” Alex say annoyed that she had to leave the warmth of Maggie. “It is. Get over to the DEO and call your cop friend while you’re at it,” he says “OK we’ll be there in about twenty minutes. She hangs up and walks over to the couch. “Hey Sawyer wake up, we have to be at the DEO in twenty minutes,” she says lightly shaking her shoulder “Alex it’s like four a.m. why are you waking me up?” she says and Alex’s heart flutters every time Maggie says her name. “Fine I’ll wake you up a couple minutes before we have to leave and you can have to scramble,” Alex lightly teases. “Fine I’m up” she says and rolls of the couch with a small thud. 

Alex quickly showers and throws on a pair of jeans, a shirt, and grabs one of her many leather jackets. They take Alex’s bike since it would be faster and easier if they went together. They get to the DEO and Alex has to tell the security that Maggie is good to come in, making a mental note to get her a pass. They go to get debriefed and Kara is already standing in the room in her pajamas. The only surprised one at this is Maggie not allied with the DEO long enough to know that Supergirl won’t change if it’s just a debriefing.

J’onn walks into the room and tells them that there has been recent suspicious alien activity in Seattle and that they need to check it out. “Not that I’m honoured you wanted me here, but why am I here?” Maggie asks after J’onn finishes talking. “The Seattle Police Department wanted someone who knows about aliens and your boss offered you to help out for a couple weeks.” he replies and she just nods.

After the debriefing is over Alex goes over to talk to Supergirl about something or the other. “So, Maggie kissed you last night,” Kara says. “Please don’t tell me you eavesdropped on me last night.” Alex says in a defeated tone knowing that she did. “I didn’t mean to I just heard you talking to you and I wanted to make sure it was a good conversation and I tuned out but you guys came in together on the same bike. Please please don’t be mad” she says giving her the puppy dog eyes. “Fine she may have kissed me and we may have fallen asleep watching a movie.” Alex says. “Was it good?” Kara says happily jumping up and down. “It was amazing” she answers a smile forming on her lips at the memory.  “Yay! But if she breaks you heart I will throw her into space.” Kara says suddenly serious “Ok, you can do that if you want” Alex answers.

Alex and Maggie bid their fare wells and head to Alex’s bike to go back to her apartment. When they get there Maggie kisses her and gets on her own bike to go pack. Alex goes to her apartment and cleans up the mess from the previous night a begins to pack. After packing four of her leather jackets, two pantsuits, jeans, couple flannels and a few t-shirts she heads out her door and to her car. She puts her stuff in and drives to the DEO to take the jet to Seattle. 

When she gets there Maggie is arguing with the security. “I was here a three hours ago, why can’t I go in?” she says to the guard. Alex walks up to the two of them showing her badge to the new security man. “She’s with me, Hastings” Alex says and gestures for Maggie to follow her. Maggie follows her toward the back of the DEO suitcase in hand. They get to the jet surprised to see Supergirl on it. “Ka-- Supergirl why aren’t you flying?” Alex asks surprised. “I need to make sure not to exert my powers because apparently the sun is never out in Seattle. I’m going to sleep the way there anyway I’m exhausted, you should too.” She says and heads to the back of the jet to the room. Alex puts her and Maggie’s stuff away and follows her sister to the back. She take one of the top beds and sleeps the whole ride there.

They land in Seattle and take a DEO issued SUV to their hotel. They check in under secret identities, except Maggie, and go up to the room. There’s only two bed but they can make it work “Alex can bunk with me!” Kara say in her usual enthusiastic way. “I knew you two were close but I didn’t know you were that close,” Maggie says setting down her things. “Oh! Yeah she’s like another sister to me really.” Alex say. Kara gives Alex a look and they communicate non-verbally. “Well actually since we’re going to be sharing a room for the couple weeks I should come clean about my identity. Alex is my sister,” Kara says and they both watch as the realisation dawns on Maggie. “How didn’t I see it? The way you talk without talking, the closeness, the willingness to risk your lives for each others, and the look that could melt.” she says while looking over all the clues. “Now would be a good time to say hurt my sister and I’ll throw you into space,” Kara says smiling. 

After the conversation they all hung out for a while and went to a small bar. Kara tried out her style for this undercover mission. No glasses, black jeans with rips in the knees, and one of Alex’s flannel. Alex always forget that when Kara goes undercover she will change her whole style but never her personality. The bar they go to is called something like Emerald City they walk in and they see a couple of people playing darts talking to a few more people at the nearest table. They take a seat at the bar and the bartender walks over to them. “Lexie? You just got a drink and how did you change so fast?” the man ask curiously. “I think you have the wrong person” Alex say knowing fully the person she was mistaken for. “Oh sorry, you just look similiar but the hair should’ve said something. What do you want?” the man apologizes and waits for her to respond. “Two beers and the strongest drink you have for her” Maggie says pointing at Kara. He quickly gets the drinks, side eyeing Kara because she doesn’t look like she hold her liquor but little does he know. “Agent Danvers, what are you doing here?” a voice says from behind them and all three of them turn around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They start their undercover work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does switch point of view and Arizona never cheated on Callie.

“Agent Danvers, what are you doing here?” Alex should’ve know the second that the bartender mistook her that Lexie Grey would be here. She turns to look at the resident doctor who is looking at her puzzlingly. “It’s classified,” Alex states grabbing her beer and taking a long drink, not wanting to explain anything to the two very confused girls next to her. “I would advise you to act like you never saw me, grab your drink, and go back to your friends” she continues putting down her beer. “No, you saved my life and leave me with the realisation that I have a twin and Meredith isn’t really my sister” Lexie says while walking closer. “Listen I just wanted a drink after a seven hour flight and to hang out with my sister and girlfriend.” she says and Lexie looks at the girls for the first time. “Now I’ll say this one more time grab your drinks, go over to your friends, and forget that you ever saw me,” she continues giving her a glare that could kill. “Okay,” Lexie says and grabs her drinks head walking back to her friends with her head down. “Wow Danvers girlfriend already?” Maggie says an amused smirk on her lips. “It just slipped out,” Alex says and watches as Lexie leaves the bar.

They stay at the bar for a couple more hours before they decide to call it a night. Waking up the next morning to an extremely chipper Kara back in her usual outfit. Alex groans and rolls out of bed ungracefully walking over to her bag to grab clothes for the day. Kara then moves onto Maggie making it her mission to wake her up. Maggie in returns hits her with a pillow and Alex chuckles to herself. “Alex, how can your sister be so perky at the crack of dawn?” Maggie says sitting up in bed. “How can you be so grumpy? Oh! J’onn called they tracked the shapeshifter posing as a doctor.” Kara says way to cheerfully. “We’re grabbing coffee on the way,” Maggie grumbles while getting up from the bed and pulls on a pair of jeans. 

They get to the hospital and Alex sneers while reading the sign  **Grey Sloan Memorial** , figures they get the hospital Lexie works at. The walk into the building and are meet by a security at the front door. Alex knew there was a shooting a while back but never thought they install a security system. She pulls out her badge changing it to FBI but they guard doesn’t think it’s real. Maggie shows her NCPD badge and Kara uses her own DEO badge designed as FBI. The guard still doesn't believe them and calls over a couple of other security guards.

 

**\--------------------------**

 

Lexie wakes up with Mark already gone probably got paiged sometime the previous night. She grabs a shower and gets dress. She eats breakfast quickly and leaves for works after cleaning up. She gets to work and grabs a coffee from the truck outside. She is going to enter when she notice three people arguing with the security guards. She walks into the building and hears Alex distinct voice “We are here on a federal investigation we’ve shown you are badges what else do you need from us” Lexie uses the doctor's way that scans her card. Not to her surprise it once again denies her, you’d think after six years it would work but no. First day as an attending and her new card doesn’t work. “Jeff the system won’t let me in again,” she calls out to one of the security guards who is arguing with the three of the people. “Use my card Lexie, it’s by the computer,” she reaches over and grabs it and lets herself into the hospital. 

She beging walking over to the front desk to see if she can get a new I.D. “Aha! She can vouch for us she knows who we are,” Alex says and Lexie knows that she’s pointing at her. “Is that true Dr.Grey?” the new guard asks. “Yes, we know each other and she works for the government,” she answers him regretting letting him look at both of them, “And she’s my sister.” Lexie continues, the guard lets them in and they walk over to her. “Thanks for covering Grey, but don’t say a word to your colleagues we’re undercover.” Alex says and and her friends walk up the stairs towards the chief’s office. She stand there nervously playing with the ring on her finger. “Congratulations on the promotion” the tall blonde calls while they walk away. She watches them go and then goes to change into her scrubs.

Lexie walks into the attending lounge and the only one on their is Merideth. “Hey you’re late,” she says. “Hey, yeah had some trouble with security. Doing anything interesting today?” Lexie says walking over to her new locker and begins getting changes. “I’m suppose to meet the new attending and their intern to show them around, what to come?” she responds looking up from her book. “Sure is it right now?” Lexie says putting on her coat and sitting next to her. “Webber said that they were going to be here at 7 so few minute probably,” she says and like it’s on cue she gets paiged about them. “Come one” Lexie nods and follows her out of the lounge.

 

**\--------------------------**

 

They walk out of the chief's office and he luckily didn’t check Kara’s medical credential. Kara is poising as an Alex intern and Maggie is a new security guard. Maggie goes to meet the head of security and Alex and Kara wait for the attending that’s showing them around. She quickly appears and look shocked upon seeing Alex, and then from behind here come Lexie. “Whoa Lexie do you have twin?” the doctor says turning to her. “Oh… um…” she begins trailing of “I’m Doctor Alex Danvers, and Lexie Grey is my twin who was separated at birth but she didn’t know about the adoption and I had no idea she worked here,” Alex swoops in a says cooly “Ok then… I’m Doctor Meredith Grey and this is Doctor Lexie Grey but I suppose you already knew that,” Meredith days at hold out her hand. Alex shakes it “Kara Danvers” Kara pipes in holding out her hand. “Another set of sisters in the hospital, fun” Meredith says shaking Kara hand and surprisingly tight grip. 

The two doctors she them around the hospital and where everything is when Alex decides to start investigating. “Has there been any other new employees in the past couple months?” she asks casually with feigned interest. “Yeah there was a new nurse about three weeks ago and then the new security guard that started a few days ago.” Lexie responds from behind them. “We should check them out during our break” Alex says so Kara could only hear she nodded in response and they spent the rest of the tour asking random questions.

After the tour is finished they quickly go to find the new nurse. The introduce themselves and the nurse acts like anybody normally would. Kara does a x-ray on her and she comes up clean they decide they’ll get the security officer on their way out that night. The rest of the day flies by and luckily there is no major trauma.

The day ends and they both go to change and then meet Maggie who should be finishing her shift. When they get to the entrance she’s talking to one of the other guards and motions for them to come over. “This is the other new guy. He got the job a few days,” she says hinting that he should be checked. “That’s great Maggs. Did you get along with everybody?” Alex says while giving a subtle nod at Kara to use her X-ray vision. “For the most part. What about you Danvers?” Maggie says. “Met a few doctors but stuck mostly to myself working the ER.” she replies and Kara nudges her with her elbow, singling that he’s has alien anatomy. She is about to lead the guard away to interrogate him when she hears her name. “Danvers, join us for drinks at Joe’s and meet some of the other attendings?” she turns around and sees Meredith with a couple other people who look familiar. “Can I bring these guys along?” Alex replies gesturing to Kara and Maggie. “Sure we’ll wait why your guard friend changes,” she says and Maggie quickly goes to change.

They go to the bar from the previous night and walk over to a couple of tables. “Guys this is the new attending Alex Danvers, her younger sister Kara, and I didn’t catch your name” Meredith says to a group of people. “Maggie Sawyer” Maggie fills in. “You look just like my wife…” a older man says. “Oh right Lexie. Yeah we’re twin, never meant her before today though.” Alex lies easily. “Introduction time.” Meredith says “Right there we Alex Karev, he’s peds” she says pointing to a decent looking man. “Next to him is his girlfriend Jo Wilson, she 6th year of residency,” she then points a good looking female “That’s Derek Shepherd, head of neuro and my husband” she says pointing to a guy who has slicked back black hair, “Next to him is Mark Sloan, head of Plastics and Lexie’s husband,” She says pointing to the man who was talking earlier “And last but not least Arizona Robbins, she’s head of peds and is married to Callie who’s head of ortho,” she says pointing to a blonde. “Ok great, me and Maggie will grab some drinks and be right back” Alex says and pulls Maggie towards the bar.

The two go up and orders everybody beers and wait for the bartender to get them. They chat about who the potential shapeshifter could be and who the guard is working with. They grabs the drinks and head to the table with the others. When they finish handing everyone their drinks Lexie walks in and they hand her the last drink. She nods her thanks and take a sip from her the beer. They’re talking to each other about their medical fields and weird cases they’ve had, both Maggie and Kara feigning interest, when Kara gets a phonecall a steps out.

Kara comes in about twenty minutes later with a soft blush on her cheeks. “Who called? Was it dad?” Alex asks her using the code word they agreed to use for J’onn when they’re around others. “No it was just a friend from back home who happened to be in Seattle for a couple days and invited me to hang out, so I’m going to go” Kara says with her huge and radiant smile on her face, they blush still there. “Yeah we should get going too, got a long day tomorrow,” Alex says and grabs her jacket and intertwine her a Maggie fingers when pulling her away. They walk outside into the cold air and catch up to Kara. “Kara wait up. Was that some kind of code,” Alex says to her sister. “Oh, it was Lena she called to say that she had a surprised meeting in Seattle and that she was going to be out of town for a few days I mentioned I’m actually in Seattle right now and she invited me to hang out, she said I can stay the night” Kara says rambling. “Oh and want are you two going to do at this sleepover,” Alex says putting air quotes around ‘sleepover’. “Alex! We’re just friends! She said we were going to watch Star Wars or Harry Potter” Kara responds her blush deepening. “Babe just let her go, we get the hotel room to ourselves,” Maggie says right next to Alex ears. Kara blush goes to a darker shade red then possible “Ew! Gross! I’m going,” she says and takes off running. 

Alex and Maggie get back to the hotel room and change into pajamas revealing a little bit more than if Kara was there. They cuddle up to each other on bed and watch a movie of Maggie’s choosing. About half an hour into the movie they aren’t paying attention anymore and are more focused on each other. Maggie is on top of Alex kissing her neck, when she’s flip over and Alex is now on top. “You should know I’m always top” she whispers into Maggie’s ear and then softly kissing now her neck. Alex’s hands are about to move under her shirt when she hears something from the door. She lays down next to Maggie and then gets up “Why you stopping?” Maggie says sitting up a little. “Listen closely someone is trying to get in,” Alex say while grabbing her gun from the bedside table. She moves toward the door and waits for the intruder to enter. The door slowly opens and “Holy fucking shit! Why the fuck do you have a gun you’re a fucking trauma surgeon” the voice says and Alex can’t believe who it is. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and update every day or two. Feel free to check out my tumblr to talk about Supergirl. it's agtdamnvxrs


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have their second day undercover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter than the others.

“Why the fuck are you breaking into my hotel room?” Alex says gun raised. “I was suspicious. You just happened to move to Seattle and get a job at the hospital where your twin sister works and Lexie didn’t know you existed but you knew, you were already buddy buddy with one of the security guard and you live in a hotel. It all seemed fishy so I waited for a little bit and decided to sneak it and check it out” Alex gun stays in position and Maggie comes up behind her and wraps her arm around her waist. “I would say we’re a little more than buddies, Mark” Maggie says smirking at the light blush on Alex’s cheeks. “As amusing as this is Alex you should lower the gun” she says and Alex complies lowering the gun. “So, why do you have a gun?” Mark asks “Self defense, in case some creep tries to break in” Alex says to him “And before you ask we haven’t found an apartment yet.” she continues. “Ok well I’m just going to go and we can pretend that this never happened, yeah?” Mark says slowly backing towards the door “No, you can’t ju--” Alex begins to say but she get interrupted by their pagers.

Mark get to hospital first since he was already dressed and could leave before her. Alex on the other hand had to get dressed and she had slight trouble starting her bike. When she gets there Kara is already there looking like a lost puppy. She spots Alex and goes over to her knowing that she can hide behind her while they work. She follows Alex’s lead and they go outside to the approaching ambulances. They get a man who’s been stabbed multiple times and has a head wound. “Page Shepeard about these head wounds” Alex says to Kara and she goes to do that. Alex does her best to get the stab wounds under control, but needs to go into surgery. She has Kara paiges Meredith and they head into surgery.

It takes around seven hours to get him in stable condition and to stop all the bleeding. After they’re out of surgery and scrub out Alex and Kara go back to run the ER. There’s nothing happening at the ER currently, so it’s just them hanging around, and that’s exactly what they’re doing when a new doctor walks in. He has shaggy brown hair and a stubble, tall too. “Hi, I’m Doctor Mason Pacific. I’m an attending cardiac surgeon and thought I should introduce myself to the people taking over the spot as new one,” he says sticking out his hand to shake. Alex nudges Kara to see if he human, as she take his hand to shake. Kara lets out a little gasp beside her and Alex let’s her hand go for her concealed gone, but before she pulls her Kara slightly nods her head no. “Well it’s nice to meet you but we’ve got patients to attend to,” Alex says making a move to grab a chart. “I don’t have an surgeries right now I’ll help.” he says and Alex hides her frustration.

He spends the whole time flirting with patients, Kara, or Alex and it’s shamelessly. Lexie practically comes to their rescue when she asks to talk to them alone. They follow her to a deserted hallway. “Okay, why are you really here? Mark just told me you pulled a gun on him.” she says angrily. “ First of all he tried breaking into my hotel room, and I told you it’s classified” Alex responds. “Uh I need to go someone needs my help” Kara says and ducks out of the hallway. “She didn’t get a paiged who could need her help?” Lexie wonders out loud.  _ Oh you know probably stopping some bank robbery  _ alex think to herself. “Why would she be doi--Oh! She’s Supergirl.” Lexie says. Fuck she said that out loud. “But why would Supergirl be here and with a government agent on top of that?” She asks her directly. “I’ll tell you but if you tell anyone they will be killed along with you. Got it?” Alex responds and she nods in response. “There’s two shape shifting aliens hiding out at this hospital and the branch of the government I’m working for is here to take it down, and we needed Supergirls help with identifying it” Alex says “We’ve located both of them we just need to capture them and we’ll be gone”she continues. “How long will that take?” Lexie ask.”Hopefully tonight or tomorrow. Until then if you tell anybody we’ll know.” Alex says glaring at her and she nods in her understandment.

The rest of the day flies by and Alex’s shift is over. She goes over to the security station and walks up to the alien. She pushes him against the wall “I know six different, very painful way to get you to tell me your plan is using my index finger,” she says threatening. “What with this sudden aggression Doctor Danvers?” he says cooly. “I don’t have time for this shit,” she says twisting his arm behind his back and leading him towards. “Don’t think you’ll get me that easily,” he says and then turns into a Zygon. On instinct Alex pulls out her gun and points it at him. “We can do this the hard way or the easy way” Alex says and her takes of running. “Hard way it is then” she mutters and takes off after him.

Alex catches up to him after he ducks into an dead end. She aims her gun to his head and tries again. “What are you doing in Seattle?” she says slowly stepping towards him. “I’m not telling you anything” he says and tries running past her. On instinct she engages in hand to hand combat. He knocks the gun out of her hand and uses the opportunity to escape again. Alex lunges for the gun and shoots him right through the heart. Before he has a chance to die he transforms back into human form. She stands up and walks over to check his pulse, when his heart beat slows down  she calls J’onn to update him.

When Alex finishes updating J’onn she goes to watch over the body, but there’s someone who is trying to stop the bleeding. “What the fuck are you doing to that dead body?” Alex asks. “What I’m trying to do is save this man's life who has a uniform from my bestfriends hospital.” the woman turns around facing her. “Do you have any medical experience?” she continues. “Yeah I’m a trauma surgeon.” Alex answers “Then help me save his life while we wait for the ambulance” she says “I can’t let you save him,” Alex says “Why can’t you?” she responds. “Agent Alex Danvers FBI this man can take out the entire hospital and maybe more, his death will saves lives” Alex says pulling out her badge set on FBI “Now I would advise you to step away from the body and identify yourself,” she continues. The woman complies and steps away from the body “Doctor Cristina Yang I’m head of Cardio at Grey Sloan Memorial, I’ve been away for the past week and left Doctor Pacific in charge” she says “Fantastic just fantastic. Ok well I’m currently undercover as a trauma surgeon there and you can’t say anything about this,” Alex says. “And if I say something?” Yang asks “Then you and that person will disappear” she says. “Now go about what you were doing and pretend like none of this happened” Alex says and gestures for her to walk the other way. She does and Alex is left with the body to deal with.

Alex is loading the body onto the DEO van that  came to collect it. She closes the back of the van's door and watches it drive away. She begins walking back to the hospital to grab her bike and head back to the hotel. She all of a sudden feels a searing pain in her lower back. She looks down and see a knife through her lower abdomen “ _ Well shit _ ” she says as she falls on her knee and the knife is extracted. She falls to the down on the ground and watch as Mason Pacific walks away from the scene. “Kara help me…” she says weekly.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Tumblr if you want to talk about Sanvers or Supergirl @agtdamnvxrs


End file.
